


Bonetrousle

by Teutonic_lisp



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Mage!Reader, One-Shot, Papyrus thinks Amelia is reader, SIKE, Sans is big bro, it is a 4-chapter short story!, papyrus likes the girl in robes, she uses a staff, song-fic, underfell brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: Formerly known as: Belle et la BêtePapyrus may have miscalculated on whose voice is who.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Belle et la bête

**A long time ago, in a story so old**

Monsters and Humans alike lived in harmony. Often times you’d see the two races converse with each other, young child of the two would be seen laughing and playing about. A wand or staff in the hands of the human, while glowing colours shone around the monsters.

 _“Would you ever date a monster?”_ A girl asked, her arms stretched out far on her sides to keep balanced on the fence. Long wavy blonde hair bouncing with each step, softly pink lips stretched into a wide grin, showing off perfectly pearly white teeth. 

Another girl, similar in age but completely different from the young maiden balancing on the fence. The white paint slowly beginning to chip off.

 _“does it really matter? It’s what the soul counts, doesn’t it?”_ She replies in earnest, shrugging her shoulders with a soft grin on her lips. The leather-bound book in her hands fit like a complicated puzzle. Slowly, the young girl turned the page as her friend jumped down from the fence, smoothing out her dress before skipping forward. A small hum coming from her. She twirled on her heel, looking at her friend. 

_“I would never. Mother says it’s bad for our image, not to mention how creepy some of them looks.”_

**There was a Beauty and the Beast, or so I’ve been told  
They were these two strangers, two lonely souls**

Two monsters stood near the tree line, leaning against a tall oak tree whilst watching the tall grass swaying in the wind. One was tall and the other coming up to his shoulders. Chips and scars littering their bones from their time living off the streets.

 _“bro, why are we here?”_ The oldest said, crossing his bulky arms over his chest, two rows of sharp teeth pulling downwards into a scowl at his younger, yet taller, brother. Sans and Papyrus weren’t known for their ‘aesthetic’ it was more of a reputation; **don’t _fuck_ with the skeletons.**

 _“I NEED TO SEE SOMETHING.”_ Replied the younger brother, sharp phalanges covered by red gloves impatiently tapped the bark. Sockets narrowed into a permanent glare as small red pupils scanned the area once more. A familiar tug in his soul nearly made the great and terrible Papyrus shiver as a tune slowly picked up in volume. 

The shorter brother grinned knowingly, a smug look over his bones as he side-glanced at Papyrus — a furious crimson colour appeared in his bones, muttering soft curses under his breath as he yanked sans behind the thick tree. Ignoring the rugs and thumps of his soul against his ribcage.

**But it’s not what you think, no, here’s how it goes:  
Let's start with the Beast, he was ugly and scary  
Pathetic and poor, and horribly hairy**

Skeleton monsters were taboo for representing the human symbol of death, so regular humans with no magical background avoided them like the plague.

The two maidens, so similar yet so different, walked down the path. One whistling a tune and the other reading a book. The blonde had stopped and sniffed the fresh air. _“Something not touched by disgusting monsters. It’s beautiful, is it not?”_

 _“Huh? Oh. Uh, sure?”_ The girl said, a long sigh coming from her as she bookmarked and closed her book with a small ‘thud’. _“But you know, monsters do have beauty in them.”_

The blonde scoffed softly. 

The two monsters hiding behind the tree had mistook the voices, thinking the other belonged to the former - so their hateful glares ended up aimed to the girl with the book, they quickly ducked back behind when she turned to glance. Her (colour) eyebrows slowly knitting together. 

_“Have you heard of that attack last evening?”_

_“It was self defence.”_ She quickly defended, a small frown on her pink lips as the blonde shook her head. Taking a hold of her hand, the opposite holding the book, and dragged her further down the dirt path to the point that the two skeleton monsters could no longer hear them.

**The outside was rough, but once he smiled  
You could see that he had a heart of gold inside.**

_“SHE’S…”_ Papyrus trailed, unable to finish the sentence. Her words wafting through the air like sweet aroma, wind brushing against chimes and — overall, made his soul pulse.

“ _she’s sumthin’ iight.”_ Sans said, tapping his temple while his grin widened slightly. _“‘he other one, however..”_

 _“UNACCEPTABLE!”_ Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot on the dirt. A sigh coming from him as he turned his head towards the direction the two maidens disappeared from. The corners of his jagged mouth perked upwards ever so slightly into a soft, awe-striking, smile.

**The beast loved a Beauty, this pretty little thing  
She was the fairest of them all, and she could dance and sing**

The early mornings were always filled with rain. Softly drizzling down onto the earth below. Up on a hill in the same spot near the meadows was a small rundown gazebo. Despite it being near ruins, it held up nicely and sheltered her from the pouring rain.

Her fingers lightly tapping against the rickety boards, a small song playing her mouth as she stood on her feet, her arms in front of her as if she were dancing with someone. A small record player near her feet played, the soft song complimenting the rushing rain water. 

A staff shot from the floor, landing perfectly on her awaiting palm — almost instantly, the rushing water stopped. Everything stilled, the soft piano coming from her record player slowly faded out. 

Papyrus always ran in the early mornings, be it cold as winter, hot as summer or rainy days like today. He always goes for a run - except that today was different to his usual routine; stunned in awe, sockets widened at the female playing with the sky’s water as if it were something natural. The drip drip drops of rain water trailed from the crown on his skull to his sharpened jawline, dripping from his high cheekbones - soaking into his running gear. 

Normally, the monster would be appalled at the icky feeling is wet cloth against his sensitive bones, but Papyrus couldn’t care at all when he saw the familiar girl dance along to the music. 

Thump thump thump… his soul went. Unable to tear his gaze from her - her body covered in robes lined with yellow. So he wasn’t able to see her face and luscious blonde hair flowing against the cold wind. 

The hand holding the staff lowered, letting the rain water continued thundering down around the gazebo. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure if she was aware of his stare against her back and wondered if she cared or not. He shook his head, turning away ready to jog down the path - but he paused at the melodic sing-song tone being carried by the rain. His soul thumped wildly -

Papyrus ran away

**But unlike the beast, whose love shined the best  
She loved herself, never cared for the rest...**

“ _Do you like the necklace mother bought from the market?”_ The blonde boasted, showing her friend the extravagant jewelry around her neck. A nicely cut sapphire gem sat in the middle of glistening jewels that complimented her sky blue eyes.

Holding onto the leather book in envy, the girl nodded with a smile. “ _It’s beautiful_.” She said through her jealousy. She knew that she couldn’t afford such luxuries - the leather book in her hand was proof of that. Meals had to be skipped in order to save enough coin to even buy the cheapest book the salesman had in his shop. 

But. . . She had no real reason to be jealous, she had everything she needed. Thus, she felt the icky envy melt away, Y/n smiled kindly. 

_“Be careful~”_ The blonde teased. _“I don’t want your grimy hands tainting it~”_ she laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around her arm, looking at the leather book in her other before glancing up. 

_“Let’s go show others, I am sure they will be jealous~”_

_“Amelia...”_ the girl sighed, pulling her arm from her hold and straightened out her sleeve. 

Amelia rolled her eyes, waving her hand in the air dismissively. _“Fine, i’ll go alone.”_ And she walked away.

**Oh la Belle et la Bête  
Quelle tragédie Elle est comme le jour Il est comme la nuitIl est  
amoureuxElle ne se soucie pas  
Vont-ils mourir tout seule?  
On verra.**

And again, Papyrus found himself hiding behind the thick tree. Peering out from the side to stare at the female sitting on the rickety old gazebo. A book in her hand - much larger than before, and her staff in the other.

The sun was barely rising above the horizon - it was dawn, after all. He had no idea why she always came out before the sun, to preform to herself while no one but himself in sight. The yellow lines robes blocked his sight on her face, but the feeling he got whenever she was near or in his line of sight was there. It was her and - and he wanted to go talk to her. 

Yet, he was unsure how she would react. He liked her - a human! A human _mage_ , no less. 

He watched as she shut the thick book, setting it aside and stood on the balls of her heels, the tip of her staff glowing a brilliant purple, almost blinding as her other hand lightly hovered over the shine. Her pink lips moved in words he couldn’t hear from the distance he stood. His hand tightened around the bark, sharp phalanges lightly scraping against it, unintentionally marking his territory. 

He decided that today - later in the day - that he would confess.

**One day the beast found the Beauty "perfection"  
Sitting by the lake, making love to her reflection**

Warm sunshine against her bare skin, eyes closed to bask in the warmth. A soft sigh came from the two maidens near the lake. Fingers softly treading through the grass they sat on. A twig snap caught their attention, immediately covering themselves up to be decent with company other than themselves.

Amelia, however, melts her gaze on the slow moving waters, admiring the jewelry around her neck with a small curl of her lips. She hadn’t cared for whom approached the two - just the fact that she was glowing in the warm hue of the sun.

**The Beast then decided that it was the time  
To tell the pretty Beauty of his feelings inside**

Papyrus scowled when he saw that the (colour) haired female was also beside Amelia again; did she not have any other friends than the one he wanted? Surely she wasn’t as pathetic than he originally thought.

The book in her hand instantly snapped shut, the inkling feeling of familiarity was brushed aside as he stepped closer to the two maidens. Sans standing behind him with his hands in his pockets, the same lazy smile on his pointy teeth - a single gold tooth glinting in the sun. 

_“Oh, hello._ ” Y/n greeted. Her pink lips a soft, welcoming smile. Sans went completely stiff. His hands out of his pockets in shock as he glanced at the girl on the ground then to the girl near the blue waters.

**He stepped out from the shades with a flower in hand  
Said bravely: "My lady, the fairest in this land,  
I might not be a prince, but my heart beats for you!"**

large (colour) eyes widen in shock at the loud exclamation the skeleton monster had shouted in the middle of no where. The silence drawing forever as she glanced over at her friend - Amelia sighed annoyingly, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she turned and sneered at the monster before her. Papyrus stood proud - not wavering underneath the scrutinize glare she gave him.

Feeling a tug in his soul, he quickly brushed that off.

“ _bro—_ ” sans tried but was instantly cut off with the mocking laughter of Amelia, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

**Oh the Beauty just laughed, so cold, so cruel  
"You smelly old fat hairy pig", she said  
"You thought I could love you? I’d rather be dead!"**

_“Amelia!”_ Shouted the other maiden in disbelief as the blond plucked the rose flower from Papyrus’ grasp and crushed the petals in her fist. Her mocking smile still plastered on her lips as she threw the rose buds over her shoulder, each falling slowly onto the water and down the stream.

 _“You shouldn’t have done that!”_ The maiden shouted in distress. Eyebrows furrowed as she stood up, walked towards the stream and desperately tried to grab the stems. Barely touching the tips of her fingers before it continued down.

**Still laughing she turned and danced to her home  
Leaving the Beast, heart-broken and all alone...**

Her hand shot up to her mouth, a sharp gasp coming from her as she watched her blonde friend skip away, laughing loudly and taunting the poor monster about his affections - She quickly turned around to face the two monsters, not caring about her soaked fingers as she snatched up her leather-bound book.

 _“I-I’m so sorry about her! She’s usually not like this! I-”_ But before she could finish, Papyrus spun around on his heel, pushed past his brother harshly and stormed away. Frustrated tears gathered in Y/n’s (colour) eyes. She stared at the retreating figure of Papyrus, feeling utterly powerless — which was ironic since it was she who possessed magic of all sorts. 

Quickly, her eyes went to the other skeleton. Her mouth opening and closing in attempts to say anything - anything to get them to forgive Amelia’s rude behaviour. 

_“i knew sumthin’ wasn’t addin’ up about cha.”_ Sans spoke slowly, all light devoid in his sockets as he started straight ahead to nothing in particular. 

Her shoulders drooped, her facial expression now saddened. “ _Me?”_

**Oh la Belle et la Bête  
Quelle tragédie Elle est comme le jou  
Il est comme la nuit Il est amoureux  
Mais elle s'en fout Qui sera content  
Après tout?**

_“yeah, you. i’ve been watchin’ ya since the first time ya came around. i’m no stalker, believe me. but when a mage hangs around with a normal human girl - what do ya think?”_

_“I don’t have to answer to you. I am sorry for my words but my business is my own.”_

_“and mine is my bro. how do ya think ‘bout paps mistaking his feelin’ for yer friend when its supposed ta be ya?”_

_“....”_

**While the Beauty lives all by herself still today  
The Beast learned his lesson and changed his ways**

Days quickly turned into weeks, The two skeleton monsters avoided the duo of human and mage, often seeing them together at their usual hang out spots; the meadow, the gazebo, the dirt path, sometimes even at town square.

Papyrus hadn’t forgiven Amelia for her rude behaviour — he found that Sans would often sneak away for a long period of times, whenever he came back he always had such a bright smile on his face, not the sneering or snarls - a simply happy, go lucky grin relaxing on his sharp mouth. 

“ _maybe ya should go an talk ta y/n.”_ Sans suggested one stormy night. Gaze afar in the cloudy darkness outside the comforts (or what was left) of the abandoned home. A single candle illuminated the area for the two brothers. 

Papyrus scoffed, turning his head and pulled the covered over his shoulders, facing away from Sans. 

_“c’mon bro. i heard that she’ll be leavin’ soon.”_

_“GOOD RIDDANCE. ANOTHER NUISANCE GONE FROM THE VILLAGE._ ” hissed Papyrus, fluffing up his pillow with a low, warning growl. 

sans chuckled humourlessly, rolling his eyelights in slight annoyance. _“‘as kidding. she said that she ain’t finished, whatever ‘he hell that meant.”_

Papyrus stayed silent, unsure what to say. On one hand; he make a complete fool of himself when approaching Amelia, confused each voices for the other. And on the other hand; he found out that it was the other one he was watching. Watching her play with her staff, the rain water, dancing in that gazebo. 

****

**He found that true beauty cannot be seen  
And that things are most likely not what they seem...**


	2. Come home with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic are the lyrics, and normal is talking!

_“do ya want ta talk ta her?”_

_”YES.”_

_“...go on then.”_

Nervously fiddling with a stick, Papyrus could only watch as Y/N danced in the gazebo. Arms spread out, light cream coloured dress that had a brown bodice hugging her curves. Hair tied neatly behind her head with a few strands framing her face.

Sans snickered at his brother’s cluelessness and lightly knifed him forward with his shoulder. “ _papyrus?”_

 _“...YES?”_ Papyrus’s paused, lowering the small stick he found as he looked over his shoulders. His permanent glare softening just a smidge at his brother - although hardened when Sans covered his teeth, barely holding back the laughter. 

“ _don’t come on too strong,_ ya might scare her yenno.” 

“SHE IS NOTHING BUT A MAGE.” Papyrus hissed lowly, a bit afraid she might hear him. Throwing the stick over his shoulder, Papyrus adjusted his battle armour and strutted towards the run down gazebo - when he neared, he could hear the melodic music and her soft singing, barely above a whisper but I guess that was a perk of being a monster in these times. 

He paused his steps, a nervous guilt swelling in his ribcage as he stared up at the mage - the one who actually held his affections. papyrus rarely thought of Amelia anymore. She was nothing but a speck of his past - forgotten and unimportant.

but when he though of Y/n, he held back by guilt and humiliation. It had been a full year, he was now in the Royal Guard; sworn to protect the crown with his life. To lay down his long livelihood to assist the weak and pitiful. 

And her? Well, he wasn’t so sure. She travelled a lot, left the village for a month and came back bruised and beaten - Papyrus wanted so bad to find out who did it, but he was a coward. He couldn’t muster the courage and ask her. 

” _COME HOME WITH ME?_ ” He blurted, startling the young mage into dropping her pose.

“What?” She chuckled, bending over to pick up her staff and leaned on it, looking towards Papyrus with an easy smile painted on her pink lips. Papyrus stuttered - he stuttered! 

_“Who are you?”_ She asked, her head tilting to the left, eyebrow slightly raised in question. 

“...YOU KNOW WHO I AM, MAGE.” Papyrus’s quickly recovered, accidentally spitting out the words. He gapped in horror at his own tone, the confidence slowly melting away like the winter solstice into spring months - yet ironically, it was winter.

_“THE MAN WHO’S GOING TO MARRY YOU... UH, IM PAPYRUS.”_

Her eyes widened, recognition shining in those colourful eyes that seemed to trance him. Her questioning gaze melted away and came back her easy smile, gently placing her staff on the rails and leaned right; looking over his shoulders.

 _“Is he always like this?”_ She asked to a laughing Sans. 

”NO—” 

_“yes!”_ Sans laughed, walking behind Papyrus. 

_“I-I’m Y/n._ It’s nice to see you two again.” She spoke, slightly squinting her eyes due to the chilly wind. 

“ _Y-YOUR.. NAME IS..”_ he paused, his fists balling tightly, trying to find the right words. The beautiful melody in her player began another tune, making him perk up. _”LIKE A MELODY.”_

Her eyebrow quirked in slight amusement. Her eyes rolling to Sans then back to Papyrus. He froze under her gaze - if he were human, he was sure he would be swallowing thickly. 

_“A singer, is that what you are?”_ She teased softly, leaning forward on the rail. A soft cloud puffed in front of her mouth - yet her skin looked plush and warm despite the cold weather. 

Papyrus shoved a laughing Sans, hissing under his breath to shut up. He took a deep breath. “ _I ALSO PLAY THE LYRE.”_

Y/n blinked twice, her smile falling. Papyrus began to panic. 

_“Oh a liar and a player too?”_ She asked, pushing herself off the rail and swiped up her staff. The tips of it much different from the last time he seen it - it was white, pure white like freshly fallen snow. Flakes of various patterns wafting around the crystal orb on top. 

_“I’ve met too many men like you.”_

Something about the way she said it made Papyrus’ soul crunch. He wanted to know what happened - why she returned beaten up. 

“ _OH NO IM NOT LIKE THAT.”_ He quickly said just before she walked off. He lunged forward, stopping her from taking the last step off the gazebo - the snow crunching underneath his boots. Her bare feet pink. 

_“aye, paps’ not like any man ya met.”_ Sans said, suddenly by his side and nudged his back with his elbow. _“tell her what yer workin’ on, bro.”_

Papyrus grit his teeth, his old on a beam tightening as his face flushed red in embarrassment. A year. It’s been a year since he saw Y/n, yes. It also been a year since he tried to get his feelings checked - the only way a friend of his suggested was to write. Write about what he was feeling and who it was about. As sissy as it sounded; it helped.

 _“....IM WORKING ON A SONG, IT ISN’T FINISHED YET, SO DON’T ASK.”_ He bit, retracting his hand from the beam and forcefully crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling lowly underneath his breath. _“...BUT WHEN ITS DONE AND WHEN I SING IT..”_

He raised his gaze from the snow ground to Y/n’s (colour eyes). His soul thumping wildly in his ribcage. **She’s a snow mage.**

_“SPRING WILL COME.”_

**Wasn’t she a spring mage before?**

Her eyes widened. Her gaze wandering out the gazebo before finding Papyrus’ crimson eye lights, mouth slightly agape.

 _“Come again?”_ The pure disbelief in her eyes nearly Papyrus crumble. Something terrible happened to her but asking outright about her trauma is basically asking if he or Sans grew up in a rough household - which was true.

 _“SPRING WILL COME.”_ He repeated, although a bit reluctant. Sans blinked behind him, now noticing the difference in her appearance. Snow White flakes danced around her skin, pink lips having a blue undertone, and eyes almost icy white despite having the blooming (colour). 

_“When? I haven't seen a spring or fall since... I can't recall”_ She admitted, pursing her lips into a thin line and took a step back. Her staff being held by both hands and tightly close to her chest. Gaze lowered. 

Sans’ brows furrowed, looking over at Papyrus - meeting each other’s gaze, Sans nodded and disappeared in a snap of his fingers, leaving Papyrus alone with Y/n. 

Glancing around, he took a step forth when he was sure they were alone, and placed his gloved hand on her cheek, making her look up at him.

 _“THAT’S WHAT I’M WORKING ON.”_ He said slowly. “ _A SONG TO FIX WHAT’S WRONG, TAKE WHAT’S BROKEN AND MAKE IT WHOLE...”_

She leaned against his palm, silently seeking out for comfort. Soul wildly thumping in his chest, he wanted to hug her but she was in a fragile situation. Mages who were torn from their original season were often left traumatized to the point of tranquility; a state of numbness and stoically for mages. 

_“A SONG SO BEAUTIFUL, IT BRINGS THE WORLD BACK INTO TUNE, BACK INTO TIME..”_ He knew that she knew he was talking about her, helping her back into her proper element. Her fingers curling around his wrist. Desperate tears lingering in her cheeks like smooth ice. 

He cleared his throat, a red bloom over his cheek bones: he was going to say it. He really was going to say it.. 

“ _...AND ALL THE FLOWERS WILL BLOOM AGAIN, WHEN YOU...Y-YOU BECOME MY WIFE.”_ His sockets shut tightly, waiting for her response. 

_”Oh he's crazy. Why would I become his wife?”_ She asks to no one in particular. The snow lingering in her hair from freshly fallen. Papyrus felt his soul crumble at her words, sockets opening in shock - but the smile on her lips instantly calmed him down, her cheek still resting in his warm palm. 

_”maybe ‘cause he'll make ya feel alive.”_ Sans’ voice spoke up behind him - making Papyrus retract his hand in shock. Embarrassment nipping at his bones. 

_”Alive? That's worth a lot... What else you got?”_

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “it’s all we hav’ at th’moment. paps is in the guard now."

Y/n shook her head, picking up her dropped staff and twirled it in her hands. “Then that’s good for me.” 

Sans laughed out. “gud. gettin’ these on very short notice... th’greedy bunny is runnin’ me dry.” 

“BROTHER...” Papyrus sighed, pinching the curve of his nose cavity. Brows knitting together in annoyance. 

“aye, it’s _snow_ problem.”

“JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN RINGS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teutonic: *Shamelessly throws Dragon Age Mage references* >:3 
> 
> Note: There is two more parts! I decided to make this a legit ‘short’ story instead of a ‘one shot’ - er, also sorry for the sudden Timeskip!
> 
> Also, if you think UF!Paps proposing to reader a bit too fast then *several eye emojis* wait until the ending (whenever it comes out lol)
> 
> **Song:** _Come home with my By Hadestown the musical._


End file.
